A person, who wears a pair of eyeglasses, usually carries a lens cleaning cloth for cleaning the lenses of the eyeglasses to maintain clear vision. It is noted that wiping of the lenses with the lens cleaning cloth does not result in satisfactory clarity of the lenses, and hence cleaning liquid devices, such as in the form of sprays or drops, have been in use in order to enhance the cleaning effect of the lenses.
A conventional cleaning liquid device generally includes a container for receiving a lens cleaning liquid agent therein, and a spraying nozzle mounted operably on the container. By pressing on the nozzle, the cleaning liquid agent can be sprayed for soaking the lenses of the eyeglasses. However, the following drawbacks arise:
(i) The cleaning liquid agent will leak out if the spray nozzle is damaged. The eyeglass wearer must be very careful in handling the cleaning liquid device to prevent damage to the same, thereby causing inconvenience to the wearer. PA1 (ii) Because the lens cleaning cloth and the liquid cleaning liquid container are separably disposed, the wearer may accidentally forget to take along one of these items, thereby hampering cleaning of the lenses. PA1 (iii) In case an excessive amount of cleaning liquid agent is applied on the lenses to be cleaned, the lens cleaning cloth may become sticky when wiping out the cleaning liquid agent from the lenses.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks, a pen-type lens cleaning device has be proposed. The pen-type lens cleaning device includes a container defining a reservoir for receiving the cleaning liquid agent therein, and a nib assembly mounted on the container and in fluid communication with the reservoir. The nib assembly is made of a liquid absorbing material and is adapted to apply the cleaning liquid agent on a lens surface when rubbed on the latter. The nib assembly, however, may become soiled after long term use, and the soiled portion can not be cut off or replaced.